psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Brother Clips Head
Psycho Brother Clips Head is the fourth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on July 11, 2014. Synopsis Jeffrey plots a prank to Jesse by cutting his hair as it grew long while Jesse is sleeping, getting intervened by Psycho Dad in the process. Plot One day, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. decides to cut off some of Jesse Ridgway's hair just for a YouTube video. He goes downstairs humming "The Pink Panther" theme and sees Jesse sleeping on the couch. With scissors at the ready, Jeffrey cuts off some of Jesse's hair while he is sleeping. While just beginning to cut Jesse wakes up from the sound of the scissors snipping. Jesse starts yelling at Jeffery Jr. over him cutting his hair and states that he has been growing his hair for "over a year" and when he noticed Jeffery Jr. filming him, he get so angry and yells at him saying he hates him as well as throwing a pillow at him and goes upstairs to tell his dad. Jeffery Jr. follows him mocking him saying it will grow back, then Jesse pounds on his dad's door to his room along with Jeffery Jr. still mocking him. His dad comes out of his room wondering what is going on and Jesse tells him that Jeffery Jr. cut his hair but he doesn't see any hair off. Jeffery Jr. thinks he has plenty of hair and then Psycho Dad then confiscates the scissors and Jesse finally thinks his dad did something good for once, but instead he cuts some of Jesse's hair much to his horror. While an argument happens between the three happen with Jesse saying he hates the Family and doesn't understand why his dad can't do something good for once, Jesse's mother come out to the living room and demands that they stop arguing and be a normal family. She then orders Jeffrey Jr. to shut off the recording. Instead, after Jeffrey's denial to do so, she shuts the recording off herself. Aftermath In all of the Psycho videos (as well as most of McJuggerNuggets' other videos) released in the following year after this video, Jesse maintained a short haircut, possibly because he needed to get it cut as an outcome of this video's events. However, more recent videos have shown Jesse with a hairstyle with even more hair length than what is displayed in this video, until Vidcon 2016. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Psycho Brother Clips Head was met to mixed reviews. It currently holds a total amount of over 7,300,000 views, over 50,000 likes, and 5,000 dislikes. While it was praised for the appearance of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., a majority of the viewers criticized it's misleading title and that it was not as extreme as the previous three Psycho Videos. Trivia *This is the second shortest Psycho Video to date, after ''Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath''.'' *''Psycho Brother Clips Head was the second Psycho Video to have "Psycho Brother" in the title, the first was Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout. *''Psycho Brother Clips Head'' takes place exactly one year prior to Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. *Unlike many other Psycho Videos, there is no real reason why the events of Psycho Brother Clips Head took place, other than the fact that Jeffrey just wanted to prank Jesse. *As of Psycho Brother Clips Head, Jeffrey Jr. had moved into Jesse's old room. *''Psycho Brother Clips Head'' is the first Psycho video where something doesn't get broken. *''Psycho Brother Clips Head'' is the first Psycho video to have a misleading title, as nowhere in Jesse's head got harmed. *''Psycho Brother Clips Head ''is the first Psycho video where Jesse says he hates the family Category:Featured Articles Category:Psycho Videos Category:Pranks